origcharfandomcom-20200216-history
Finnaeus
If you wish to make artwork for this OC, please contact me on my message wall or in chat Description Finnaeus is a young Agarif belonging to the Omega Class. He reaches 5'3" when standing on his hind legs and has light blue scales with an even lighter blue underbelly. His eyes are dark blue. He has a pair of wings that are too small for flight. He can move very quickly, especially when running on all fours. Personality Finnaeus is very intelligent and friendly but still has difficulty socializing due to him not always knowing what to say. He prefers for others to make the first move but will approach someone when necessary. He takes pride in his intelligence but is still eager to learn and gain new knowledge. He is also a bit of a coward, preferring to run rather than fight. He is currently twenty-two years old. History Finnaeus was born in Hotland. His mother was an average Omega while his father was of the Ulder Class. Shortly after hatching, Finnaeus and his parents were found and captured by the Hive. His father was killed immediately while he and his mother were sent to Fadala Labs for observation. After deciding Finnaeus was not a host for Ulder, they wiped his and his mother's memories and planted false ones. Finnaeus and his mother now believe his father was a brave Agarif who died defending the Hive from those under Ulder' s influence. Finnaeus grew up in the Hive and had a fairly normal childhood. His mother eventually remarried and although he didn't like his stepfather as much as his real father, he was still respectful for the most part. A few months after he turned twenty-one, Finnaeus decided he was tired of living in the Hive and decided to venture out into the rest of the Underground. He is now living in a small shack in Waterfall. Ulder Being half Ulder, unknowingly possesses a slightly larger amount of Ulder in him. This means he does in fact carry Ulder but he is "sleeping" deep within his SOUL. There are only two ways to awaken the Ulder within him, either another Ulder Class would have to make contact with his blood through an open wound, or someone would have to somehow go into his SOUL and literally wake him up. If Ulder is awakened, Finnaeus will begin only exhibit some of the traits of an Ulder class: slitted pupils, a layer of protective gel, dark red scales, and a red haze surrounding the scales. With his spotted pupils, Finnaeus can change the focus of his eyes like a camera to better see what he's looking at. The protective gel covers his entire body when he sleeps but only remains on his tail when awake. If someone not carrying Ulder were to come into contact with this gel, they would feel excruciating pain in the area that came into contact with it. It doesn't actually cause damage though and can easily be washed off. While Finnaeus' scales will never turn fully red, they will take on a hint of red making him appear purple. Ulder himself can now talk to Finnaeus in his mind but cannot take forceful control. The only way he can take control is if Finnaeus willingly allows it or if Finnaeus is asleep. In the second scenario, Ulder must be extremely careful so as not to wake Finnaeus. Relations Family *Crystal (Mother: She is a beautiful Omega who loves her son dearly *Tiberius (Father): He was an Ulder Class Omega who was killed shortly after Finnaeus was hatched. *David (Stepfather): He's a Beta class who started dating Crystal shortly after she and Finnaeus were released from Fadala Labs Friends *Tyfli : Finnaeus very much enjoys Tyfli's company. Acquaintances *None Enemies *None Trivia *The name Finnaeus was inspired by the names Finnegan and Tobias *His tail twitches mostly when he's excited but SD one times when he's nervous as well. *He really likes potatoes *He absolutely hates mud *He's a lousy singer *Is commonly referred to as just Finn by those who know him. While this initially annoyed him, he has grown used to it. *Finn is bisexual. He can be attracted to males and females. He typically prefers females however. *Finns "real" memories are locked away deep in his subconscious but can potentially be recovered... Credit Big thanks to: ZeroByteS for both allowing me to make this OC and for helping me with the new backstory. Benalien430 for making the templates Gallery Insert images here. Category:Browse Category:OC Category:Undertale Universe